Five Bots
by ValorRose
Summary: Bots'07. Ch. 02 The Doctor. Rating. Per-Ch. Pairing/Character. Per-Ch. Summary. Ironhide traumatizes a doctor.
1. A Death

Title: Five Bots Series

Chapter: Prologue- And a Death of a Comrade (0/?)

Disclaimer: Don't Own Am Broke

Rating: PG-13 (Fav. character death, angst, violence)

Pairing/Characters: IronWill (if you look sideways), BeexSam/Mikaela (het more obvious then the robot!love squinting required for both), Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus Prime, and Starscream

Summary: Lennox's thoughts at the end and the promise the Autobots made to their fallen comrade.

Notes: Your allowed to cry actually if you didn't I would think something was wrong with my writing.

Will was on the brink of unconsciousness from the pain racking through his body. He was too familiar with these feelings: the dropping of his heart into his stomach. He had watch many of his comrades die from injuries inflicted in combat by the Decepticons. He couldn't feel his legs, he didn't know if that was because they were gone all together or that he had broken his back from the fall. The explosion caused by Starscream's attack had propelled him three feet into the air and away from his house. He had only cared about the child in his arms ignoring the damage he could cause to himself falling on his back from such a height.

His blurry and pain ridden mind tried to listen for his child's screams or feel her heartbeat she had to be alive. He heard someone as if far away yelling at him, calling his name a voice he had found quite soothing and tried to follow it back to consciousness. Ironhide had warned them about the attack; he had tried to get them to safety but Will wouldn't leave Ironhide to fight alone. He suddenly heard an ear piercing scream and tears broke from his eyes painfully falling down his burned face. He tried to open up his mouth but his throat was filling quickly with smoke and he choked. He tried to move but something was weighing him down. He could only feel the left side of his body and that was quickly fading as he again slowly fell into unconsciousness.

He tried to hold; he knew that if he let himself relax he would never return to daylight again. He thought about everything that had happened inside that house, all the memories that were burning to the ground. Annabelle's first roll, her first step, her first word all lost in one blast with his wife's screams echoing in his ears. He could hardly feel his body but he knew from experience that Ironhide was fighting nearby and that the ground was shaking from the heavy alien-robot's body as he lay dying. The only thing that seemed to be working were his ears; he heard something drive up, his vision was too blurred to discern any shapes but he recognized the banana-yellow color. Bumblebee had arrived, he heard other voices, the young teenagers who had discovered the Autobots, the ones who had become his families close friends after the Mission City attacks.

"Oh My God call 911 we have to get him to the hospital." A female's voice yelled out over the transforming of the camaro.

"They are coming, where is Annabelle and Sarah?" Asked the other voice as distinctive as the female and as familiar.

Will tried to open his mouth but all he could taste was bitter iron; he had a hard time talking. His throat was parched. Hazy figures came into his vision he opened and closed his eyes trying to adjust to the smoke, he finally realized it was his own vision that was not working. "Will, your going to be okay just hold on man." Sam's voice came to his ear as if he was far off in the distance. Will really wasn't paying attention to the voice something was touching his arm and pulling at him, he then heard the piercing scream; instinctively held on tighter to the warmth moving near his left arm. He couldn't die with out his daughter in his arms he needed to kiss her one last time, touch her face, and tell her he loved her.

With the last bit of energy he spoke. "Sam please...belle." It sounded like his voice was nowhere near his own body. All he cared about was feeling the weight on his stomach and looking up into his baby's face. Her eyes were wide in horror and fear, but as she looked at him he could see some semblance of understanding of knowing the truth about what was happening around her, she knew he was dying. The child then leaned forward and Will moved his lips with his last bit of strength to press against her cheek.

Sam watched the scene unfold tears making his vision blur. The child had leaned against her dying father and hugged him. As Mikaela tried to pull her away she struggled to keep near her father. She grabbed at his coat and shirt and finally got the necklace that hung around his neck. Sam bent down to help take the necklace off, the marking of Will's military background. He then placed Will's dog tags around the suddenly quiet four-year-old child's neck.

Everything happened so quickly after that, Sam and Mikaela could hardly remember the next 8 hours let alone the last 24. They had not slept trying to get Will's body to Ratchet who believed there might be a way to help Will. Finally as the body was placed on the metallic table in Ratchet's make shift lab and all the Autobots were sitting around in their mech modes watching Ratchet's hologram work, the two humans felt the exhaustion and emotions overwhelm them. Annabelle was remarkably asleep in Mikaela's arms and Mikaela leaned on Sam crying softly as Sam tried to keep a straight face however tears could be seen streaking his ash-dirty cheeks.

The Autobots were silent in their own way mourning one of their greatest allies. Will had been the best connection they had to the US government since Lieutenant Epps was unreachable in a foreign country for an undeclared length of time. Though the Secretary of Defense knew of their existence he had publicly denied that there were aliens and so had cut off all contact between himself and the Autobots, using Captain Lennox as the ambassador.

Ironhide glared silently into the dusty corner of the warehouse the Autobot's had claimed for themselves; his colleague worked on the body of the only human he had ever truly understood. When he was first assigned to watch over the Lennox family and work with Will he had been angry. He had told Optimus many times that it was a waste of time to work with the humans, that they would never understand the Autobots. However over the last four year he had come to respect Will and slowly understand the human he had promised his leader to protect. He hadn't understood his feelings for the man at first, but neither had Will. Their relationship had slowly turned intimate over the last year and a half. As Will lay lifeless on the silver table, pale-yellow in the single light of the warehouse, Ironhide finally understood what it meant to have a broken heart.

Ironhide had been the most affected by Will's death out of all the Autobots; some knew the true reason why others just thought it was because a fellow soldier had died. Either way he had been outraged when he had not detected Will's heartbeat and had not followed Prime's order when he had been told to regroup. He had gone after the Decepticons intent on destroying every one of them down to scrap metal, it had taken the strength of Prime, Jazz and Bumblebee to hold him back and control him.

He sat in the corner brooding glancing only once over at the dead body of Will Lennox, sad and depressed. Ratchet was trying everything he could research to bring Will back but nothing was working. Will's body needed to be given back to the state for a funeral. However none of the Autobots were willing to part so soon with the body, they couldn't give up hope. So Sam and Mikaela were moved to a make shift human sized bed. The last thing Mikaela remembered doing before drifting off was covering the four year old to make sure she was not cold.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night trying not to disturb Mikaela he looked around. He was physically awake but mentally exhausted, the death of Captain Lennox hadn't sunk in yet. The Autobots seemed to not be around except for Ironhide who was still sitting in the corner brooding. Sam knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. He knew something about how Ironhide felt; his father had died a few years back from a heart attack. He got up walking over to the large mech trying to make enough noise so that Ironhide would know he was coming. As he was about to touch his arm and try to get him to stare at something other then the dusty corner of the abandoned warehouse, he heard something behind him.

Ironhide reacted to the sound turning his head ignoring Sam and looking at the metallic table and the body laying on top of it. Only one light was left on in the building, it hung over the body with an eerie yellowish glow making the pale dead body look strangely gold in color. The lamp now swung slightly from side to side as if something had touched it.

"Sam there is someone over there." Ironhide voice sounded strange to Sam but he had no time to comment. Ironhide moved as his canons began to heat up. Sam quickly realized that things could turn bad really fast if he didn't stop Ironhide from doing something he would regret. So Sam ran in front of Ironhide and put his hands up trying to stop the giant robot.

"Ironhide stop, you wont do any good shooting now. I will see what it is and if I need your help I will call you." Sam said as calmly as he could. He heard Bumblebee coming into the building knowing the bot had felt his heart rate increase and his fear. He smiled reassuringly to Bumblebee who nodded slightly. Sam then turned around to find out what was crawling around the body of Will Lennox.

He went up to the table trying not to look too long at the frozen face of his friend. He heard the light jingling underneath the table and looked, smiling despite himself as he saw Annabelle playing with her father's dog tags. He then heard a voice behind him and almost jumped.

"I sense something electronic below his body, what did you find Sam?" Ratchet asked curious.

"Annabelle." Sam said kneeling down and helping Annabelle crawl out of the small space underneath the table. "She was playing with her father's dog tags." He said picking up the young girl in his arms and smiling as she leaned on his shoulder and hugged him close.

"Can I see those tags?" Ratchet asked.

Sam slowly slipped the necklace away from the sleeping child's hand and handed them to Ratchet's hologram that had formed in front of him.

"They have a computer chip imbedded inside of them. However I can't scan them." Ratchet said using his hologram to talk. "They seem to be only compatible with you, Ironhide." All the Autobots looked at Ironhide not as much in surprise as understanding.

Ironhide held out his hand and opened a small slot the size of the tags. Ratchet's hologram pressed the two tags inside the slot. All waited in anticipation for a few seconds. Mikaela woke up as a strange sound came from Ironhide as if through his truck form's radio. She walked over about to ask what was going on when suddenly a hologram formed in front of everyone in the form of Will.

"If you are watching this it means that Sarah and I have been killed leaving Annabelle with no close relations. This message is for my friends and comrades the Autobots, Sam Witwiky, Mikaela Banes, and Robert Epps." The hologram paused and seemed to look directly at Ironhide. "None of you are to blame for my death, do not take responsibility. Sarah and I knew the risks when we agreed to work with you." Ironhide seemed to shiver and the hologram hesitated as if loading another part of the message.

"I know Annabelle will be safe in your care, I trust all of you." The hologram scanned the audience of the five bots and two humans. "The government will try and take Annabelle away and place her in a foster family, I don't want that for her, I don't want her to go through the same thing I did." Will's voice faltered and they could see he was thinking about his past.

"The tags have sent a message to the government to tell them of my death and to allow Annabelle to stay with you. I believe she is safest in your hands. Sam and Mikaela I know you would be willing to help and stop your studies to care for Annabelle." He looked directly at the young teen couple, Sam still held Annabelle as she slept. "However I do not want you two to stop your school work to care for her. Mikaela you would be a great mechanic I hope you get the garage you always wanted. Sam what ever you plan to do with your life remember to keep your friends close. Understand that I would not be happy if you do not go to school, the best thing you can do for Annabelle is to go to school so you will be able to care for her when she really needs you two." He smiled as the two teenagers smiled back Mikaela stroked the sleeping child's hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek softly. They understood what Will was saying and knew he was right.

The hologram turned to the Autobots. "I know you five, you will try everything to bring me back. My body and heart are not as strong as Jazz's." Will stated looking at the five Autobots. "I wish to be buried next to my wife, and I will always be watching over you." Will's hologram stepped forward and placed a hand on Ironhide's arm and then disappeared.

Notes Cont'd: I was almost tempted to write "and may the force be with you, always" I know its very old school Star Wars "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi your my only hope" but I thought it would be reasonable since Will had been around the Autobots that he would have some interesting gadgets to use. Plus it will be a plot device later on as well.


	2. A Toddler

Five Bots 1/?

Chapter: 1

Title: 5 Bots & A Toddler

Disclaimer: Don't own, Am Broke.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing/Characters: Annabelle Lennox, Ironhide, SamxBee (one-sided), Sam/Mikaela, Judy Witwicky, Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus. Flashback: Will Lennox, Ocs-Captain Simmons, and Mrs. Grand.

Summary: _A young traumatized boy will not speak_. Sam gets a letter, Bee feels left out.

Notes:_ Flashbacks are in italics_. The flashbacks are significant to the story and will be an important plot point in the future. When I wrote this story almost three years ago I was under the impression that Sam was a Sophomore in High School not a senior. Sam took some time off in between High School and College to help the Autobots.

Flashback

_"He hasn't spoken since the trial?"_

_"No and he is going into school this fall, he will be older then his peers. There is nothing we can do about that, his parents didn't seem to care." A short stocky lady who looked to be in her mid-fifties said the last words with a sneer. There was a large scar across the right side of her lip, which made her face turn up slightly; the children learned quickly that she wasn't really smiling at them. She would tell anyone who would ask that the scar was from the guards who had kept her in a military camp in Germany. She never let her German accent slip unless she was really truly angry. Her hair always was tied up into a high bun and had turned silver-grey many years ago. None of the teenagers would tease or harass her, she was known for punishing them herself and not going to their parents; they were afraid of her. She was the best foster care mother in the southern suburbs of San Francisco._

_"That's harsh Mrs. Grand, you must not speak too unkindly about the dead. I hope you will be able to find a family that will love him." This voice was low and soft, one had to lean close to the man to hear him speak. Though at the moment he didn't smile his voice had a tone as if he understood an inside joke with the German foster care mother._

_"Captain Simmons I wish you the best in your election for mayor." The women understood his discreetness; her sharp eyes had noticed the hidden cameras from across the street. News hounds were following the would be mayor-elect and his family 24/7._

_"Thank you." The captain said nodding towards the shorter women. He then turned to the young boy who had been standing by him the entire conversation; he did not understand the significance of what was going on. "Now Will I hope you are polite and good to your foster parents and Mrs. Grand. I will make sure to check up on you." The man was in his early thirties and had a lifetime to live with his young wife and son. He would forget about the young orphan boy before he gets into his limousine. His career would sky rocket and he would go as far as to head a secret US agency, before the memory of the young boy comes back to haunt him._

_The boy six years of age with large saucer brown eyes looked up at the man with love and loyalty. The boy would learn quickly to hide his emotions from his eyes and face as adults passed through his life as quickly as chocolate on Halloween. The hardships he would go through would shape his character into the perfect Army Ranger and Captain._

_"Boy..." The ladies hand came down on the face of the young boy. His face showed a red mark and his lips curled down as tears began to form on at the edge of his eyes. "Lennox pay attention to the rules around here I wont have you getting hurt I don't have the money to take you to the hospital."_

_The boy would not talk until his first grade teacher took him aside and told him her story about being an orphan and how she was able to find a good home. It was her friendship that got him through the first few years of foster care._

Break

"You can't treat her like a dog." Ironhide argued the abandoned building shaking with his voice.

"Keep your voice down Ironhide." Prime reprimanded, as he and Ratchet looked over something in the far corner.

"Ratchet has done research on young children, she should be able to talk before she is able to walk." Jazz explained trying to not yell at Ironhide.

"She did talk before..." Ironhide stopped suddenly, his shoulders sagged and he turned away from Jazz and Bumblebee. "Do what you think will work but giving her treats and commanding her to do things will not help her." He walked away broodingly.

The young bots knew when not to disturb the older one, especially when he couldn't even speak about Will's death. They turned back to the holographic screen they had been looking at and slowly scrolled through the different options of child development games and activities. Annabelle was at the Witwicky's for the weekend as the Autobot's determined how they would take care of the small child while they were still fighting the Decepticons.

Annabelle had not said a word to the Autobots or her human companions since the incident and they were worried about the effects it had had on her mind. Ratchet had suggested she go to a child psychologist. Ironhide had disagreed; he had been out voted. The appointment was in a few hours and one of the bots had to take her to the appointment; they had not decided who would go because all of them were apprehensive about the meeting.

"We have to decide who is going to take her to the doctors." Ratchet pointed out a few minutes later.

"She is not sick." Ironhide said gruffly.

"She needs to be evaluated by a human who has knowledge about victims of trauma." Ratchet repeated.

"I promised to pick up Epps at the airport, so I can't go." Jazz said a little too happy that he was able to opt out of the responsibility. Robert Epps was coming back from his tour of duty. He had agreed to take over the responsibilities Will Lennox had to the government as liaison between the autobots and the American military.

"I'm taking Mikaela to a college a few miles away for an interview so I can't go either." Bumblebee said quickly giving his excuse. He had become much closer to Mikaela and Sam since the incident he cared for both of them very much.

"Keller has asked me to talk with him this afternoon about how he could help us in our war." Optimus said his voice calm and commanding yet Ironhide could still sense that he was relieved he wouldn't have to go.

"I have an appointment to look at some houses in the community around the school we have chosen for Annabelle." Ratchet explained, the excuse worked.

All the Autobots looked at Ironhide expectantly and he grudgingly realized that they had planned things that day so that he would be the one to take Annabelle. His usual excuses wouldn't work because they had all involved Will and Sarah. Ironhide pushed the feeling of regret away and stared back at his comrades. "I will take her but don't think I will enjoy it."

"Perish the thought." Ratchet whispered softly which sent Bee and Jazz into a fit of laughter.

Break

"SaAam!" The voice yelled loudly as the door opened and slammed shut.

"Mom I'm in the living room." Sam yelled back.

"Your not out of chores yet, you don't leave until the fall why don't you..." The mother paused and stared at the occupants of the living room.

She recognized three of the four people in the room. One was her son, the other her son's girl friend. The third Sam had called Bee when he had introduced him a few years back, four to be precise. He was wearing a black and gold striped shirt and dark jean shorts. His dirty blond hair was messy and uncombed. The fourth person an older man, serious and dark looking was someone she would have fallen for if she were forty years younger.

When she was younger she had fallen for the tall, dark and bad boys. This man looked like he would fit perfectly in to that category. He had long dark straight hair that he had pulled back into a pony tail, showing off his high cheek bones, pointed chin, tanned skin and dark blue brooding eyes. His clothing was nondescript dark blue and black in color with some silver showing as lining and highlights. He was built and had a tattoo that just peaked over the neckline of his shirt and could be seen continuing down to his right wrist. She found herself staring and then blushing as she looked at her son trying to interpret what he had been telling her as she had stared.

"Mom, this is Bee and umm..." Sam tried to think of something to call Ironhide that wouldn't sound suspicious.

"Kent Ironhide Ma'm. I have heard a lot about you." Ironhide said stepping forward surprising everyone in the room and shaking the blushing mother's hand.

Sam looked from Ironhide to his mom and saw the twinkle in her eye that always meant trouble. He immediately stepped in between them. Turning towards his mom, "Mom, Did you get the mail?"

"Oh, Ah yes umm..." She sad coming out of her surprise with a blush on her cheeks. "I did, you have a letter from UCLA." She handed the envelope to Sam. "You also have some groceries to bring in."

Sam was too distracted by the letter and excitement to hear his mother. Mikaela was too distracted to offer help. Bee watched with just hidden excitement and sadness at his humans response to words printed on a piece of paper. So Ironhide was the one who responded. "I'll help you Mrs. Witwicky."

"What a nice offer." She said smiling sweetly at him. "How do you know my son?"

"I'm actually here to see Annabelle. Will was my..." Ironhide froze as he tried to control his emotions. "Brother."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said sympathetically.

Ironhide didn't have to fake his emotions as he tried to respond accordingly. "I am following my brother's wishes to take care of her."

Groceries were all but forgotten as Sam began to cheer as he read the acceptance letter and distracted his mother with his enthusiasm. Ironhide stepped out of the jumping fray and watched the humans celebrate. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned to see a just awakened Annabelle watching the scene before her with curiosity.

Ironhide bent down to one knee to look at Annabelle directly. She slowly moved her eyes from the humans to his hologram waiting for him to speak. At that moment Ironhide saw the resemblance between her and Will and with no explanation he pulled her tightly to him. He felt his truck form shiver with the emotions running through him. He sensed more then felt, Annabelle's tears as she silently wept. Ironhide realized she had not cried since her parents death almost a week before and pulled her even closer. He then picked her up as she leaned into his body and cried.

Bee was the first to notice what had occurred between Ironhide and Annabelle because he tried to ignore his human and Mikaela celebrating with a very passionate kiss. When Sam had started jumping around for joy Bumblebee had joined in until Sam had turned towards Mikaela and hugged her tightly and kissed her happily. He tried to keep the twisted feelings of jealousy down and turned away from the scene to watch Ironhide hug Annabelle and for a moment forgot about his own difficult feelings.

He walked up to Ironhide forgetting to hide his emotions from his hologram; Ironhide could always read Bumblebee like an open book. Ironhide frowned at him. "I told you not to get too attached."

Bee frowned back. "You should practice what you preach." He said anger boiling up inside his frame. The hologram fisted his hands tightly.

"What's with all the long faces?" Sam asked excitedly laying his arm over Bee's shoulder not noticing the shiver that went through the hologram's body. "Bee and I will be going up to LA. It will be great we'll have such fun!" Sam said excitedly. "Don't worry he will come and visit you guys at the base often."

"We plan to make our base in the north-east. They have a better school system for Annabelle." Ironhide stated not realizing that Bee had not told Sam yet about the Autobot's plan.

Sam instantly frowned and looked at Bee confused. "What? I thought you said the base was going to be over here in the desert."

Bee winced slightly at the anger in Sam's voice. Before Bee could explain or Sam could get too angry Mrs. Witwicky interrupted. "Does anyone want any cookies or lemonade?" She asked somehow knowing that tension was forming between her son and Bee.

"Sorry but I have to take Annabelle to a doctor's check-up." Ironhide explained politely.

Sam frowned not happy but knew yelling at Bee in front of his mother would get too many questions. "Its okay mom. We have to go take Mikaela to the interview." He explained.

"All right have fun and drive safe." She said as her guest left with out bringing in one bag of groceries.


	3. The Doctor

Five Bots

Chapter: 2

Title: Five Bots & The Doctor

Rating: PG

Summary: Ironhide traumatizes a doctor.

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Am Broke. Created by a fan for fans not for profit.

Characters: Sam/Mikaela, SamxBee (one-sided), Ironhide, Annabelle, Robert Epps, OC's- Dr. Stone and a surprise Decepticon. _Flashback: Sara, Will, Young Simmons, and Mrs. Simmons._

Author's Note: This is where the story changes from the original. I have added a lot more story and character to the story. This is an entire new chapter, some of the character's and relationships are more fleshed out in this chapter. Enjoy.

Sam sat quiet and still in the driver's seat of the bright yellow camaro. Mikaela frowned in the passenger seat knowing how disappointed Sam was to hear that Bumblebee would not be going to Law School with him.

"Sam, Optimus and Ratchet have researched the best schools for..."

"When were you going to tell me?" Sam asked angry.

"You wouldn't let me; you just kept talking about how great it would be at UCLA that I wasn't able to tell you."

Sam turned his head away from the wheel and the autobot symbol and stared out the window. He felt Mikaela's fingers slip into his hand trying to sooth his broken heart. He turned to look at Mikaela and decided that maybe it was a good idea to separate from Bumblebee. Maybe he was too attached to his alien-robot car. He sighed and looked back at the autobot symbol on the wheel and slid his hand along the dash.

"I forgive you Bumblebee. I shouldn't be selfish and keep you away from taking care of Annabelle or your duties as an Autobot." Sam stated feeling better by the second as he tried to convince himself.

"I promise to visit after we establish the base." Bumblebee stated, both happy and sad at how the confrontation had gone. He thought Sam had given up too easily or maybe he hadn't been mad enough. Was he disappointed that Sam wasn't begging him to stay or should he be happy that Sam was smiling again? Bumblebee brooded silently as he continued to drive the two to their destination.

**Break**

"Welcome Mr. Ironhide, I'm glad you were able to make it. My name is Dr. Stone. Is this Annabelle?" The young perky female doctor asked as she bent down to look at the young girl who was clinging to Ironhide's body.

"Yes this is Annabelle. She is not sick." Ironhide stated making sure the doctor knew that he was not happy with the implications of Annabelle's meeting with the doctor.

"Of course not." The doctor smiled, not really paying attention to Ironhide's words. She observed that the young child would not look directly at her and that she clung tightly to the man's clothes. "Annabelle, would you like to see my doll collection?"

"She never liked dolls." Ironhide spoke for Annabelle as the girl shook her head tucking it under Ironhide's chin and closing her eyes.

"Really." The doctor stated unbelieving.

"She had a collection of toy cars." Ironhide explained.

The doctor's eyebrows went up in surprise and smiled. "Why don't you let me and Annabelle have a talk in the other room, you may wait in the waiting room. I'll come out for you in a few minutes after we talk."

Ironhide wanted to protest but he knew deep down that Ratchet was right, Annabelle needed to start speaking. Annabelle's inability or her refusal to speak was a problem that the Autobots could not solve by themselves, no matter how much they wanted to. Ironhide slowly pulled Annabelle from his grasp. He made sure she looked into his eyes as he spoke to her. "I want you to talk with the doctor for a few minutes, I will be right here if you want to see me. I promise I will not leave you."

Annabelle looked about to cry however Ironhide shook his head and smiled at her. Annabelle smiled back raising her chin slightly as if getting courage from just Ironhide's trust of the doctor, she nodded and turned around. The doctor put out her hand to Annabelle. Annabelle placed her hand in the doctor's and walked with her into the next room. Ironhide sighed and sat down on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

After 20 minutes Ironhide began to pace back and forth in the waiting room. Three other children had been released from behind the door, they had been greeted by their respective parent or guardian; they seemed to be unharmed and smiling. However Annabelle had not come out and Ironhide was becoming impatient. He sat down as the door opened he didn't want to seem too impatient, however as a doctor came out towards him with her fake smile his hackles went up. Immediately he was suspicious.

"Hello Mr. Ironhide, I would like to speak with you about your niece." The Doctor said.

"Doctor.." Ironhide started to speak, the doctor interrupted him.

"I have been observing your niece's interaction with my colleagues." The women explained.

"Where is she, is she alright?" Ironhide asked immediately, his senses on alert. He immediately scanned the building finding Annabelle's familiar heartbeat and making sure he knew exactly how far away she was.

"Annabelle is a remarkable young child. She is very smart and observant, however she will not speak." The doctor answered.

Ironhide was only half listening to her words as he suddenly heard Annabelle's heart rate increase exponentially. Then he heard a scream from beyond the door. "Where is she?" Ironhide asked angrily.

"Sir, we have an obligation to Annabelle. We would like to observe her overnight. She is too attached..." The doctor tried to explain but Ironhide pushed past her and beyond the door.

"Annabelle?" Ironhide called going straight for the room he could hear her heart rate in. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Mr. Ironhide please..." The doctor was about to reprimand Ironhide when they both heard a scream from inside the room.

"Ironhide!" A child's voice screamed in terror.

The doctor suddenly frowned and looked very worried, she attempted to open the door. As she touched the door knob she jumped back in surprise, she looked at her hand it was burning. The door nob was hot. Ironhide did not have the patience for the Dr. Stone's human methods of opening the door. He phased through ignoring the consequences.

When he formed in the room he immediately noticed a figure in a white doctors rob leaning over Annabelle. The figure looked like it was preparing to use a needle on Annabelle.

"Settle down young lady I just need to get your blood so we may make sure your healthy." The man tried to explain.

"Don't touch her." Ironhide said in his deepest voice, making sure that the doctor knew he meant business. He reached out for the doctor but he seemed to slip out of his hands.

The doctor looked at Ironhide his eyes glowed red before they suddenly went dark. The hologram that had surrounded the Decepticon's skeleton like body disappeared. "You will not be able to keep her safe for long, we will take revenge on the humans that helped killed Megaton."

Ironhide growled and jumped for the Decepticon, it was too quick and jumped out the small window that was slightly open to let in fresh air. Ironhide would have gone after it if he didn't feel like Annabelle was in danger. If the decepticons knew where she was she was not safe.

Annabelle immediately reached for Ironhide as he came to the side of the bed. He picked her up and went to the door. It opened with a loud bang.

"Mr. Ironhide we need to talk."

"I'm done talking to you. We can take care of Annabelle on our own." Ironhide stated and pushed his way through two male doctors, what looked like a very fatigued security guard and Dr. Stone.

"Don't let him leave with her, he is dangerous." Ironhide heard Dr. Stone yell as he ran down the hall. He felt Annabelle cling to him and he held on to her tightly making sure she knew he wasn't going to let her go.

He ran down the stairs as quickly as he could holding Annabelle. He broke the lock on the emergency exit and ignored the blaring alarms as he ran out the building. The topkick was waiting engine revving; Annabelle knew what to do. She sat down quietly in the passenger's seat of the topkick as Ironhide's hologram disappeared and the wheels screeched to a start.

As Ironhide drove through the busy traffic streets trying not to look too obvious he sent a message to all the Autobots. Jazz was the first to pick-up.

"Hey Ironhide. Tell me what happened." Epps spoke.

Ironhide explained as he drove out of the city and into the desert, where their temporary base was located.

"All right I will go and talk to the doctors and try to explain the incident. Make sure you don't phase in front of civilians again Ironhide its going to be hard to explain. Also lets meet at the base afterwards to get our stories straight, we want to make sure we're telling everyone the same information." Epps stated.

"Okay I'll tell everyone of the rendezvous." Ironhide stated.

"See you soon Ironhide." Jazz stated as the connection died.

**Break**

The autobots stood around the human liaison as he talked to them about their new identities and how they were to live with Annabelle.

"You will need to keep your story as easy to remember as possible and not too intricate. Ironhide since you already told Mrs. Witwicky that you are Will's brother we'll keep it that way." Epps spoke looking at Ironhide. "Jazz and Bumblebee you will be friends of the family who are renting out two rooms in the house. I saw the house your looking at Ratchet it is huge." Epps said with a smile. "Optimus you will be Will's adopted Uncle, Ratchet his younger brother." Epps seemed to have everything figured out. He sighed trying to remember everything he needed to. "You will have to age like Annabelle, change your appearance and clothes. You will need to expect questions; especially since Annabelle is the only female in the house."

"Daddy!" A shriek was heard from behind them where Annabelle lay on a make shift bed.

Everyone looked at each other. Ironhide's hologram was first to her side with Epps coming up close behind him. Ironhide softly touched her arm and she sat up suddenly eyes red with tears and nose noisily sniffing. "Annabelle are you..?"

"Don't let them get me, keep them away." Annabelle said her voice filled with fear as she curled up in Ironhide's lap and shivered her head hidden away from the others.

"Don't worry we wont hurt you." Ironhide said soothingly.

"No not you, you are safe. Daddy told me to trust you, its the others the ones with red." She looked up and pointed at Ironhide's face and eyes. "They are the ones who want me."

Ironhide instinctively pulled Annabelle close trying to reassure her that no one would take her away from them, from him. No one was paying attention to an Ipod that Epps had placed on a table when he had entered. It slowly transformed into a small naked skeleton robot the size of a pigeon. It's red eyes watched the scene unfold with practiced ignorance and then turned opening its wings it flew out of the open window into the night.

_Break_

_"Are you all right young man?" The gentlemen asked as he helped Will get up from where he had fallen to the ground._

_Will nodded trying to get his voice back. "Yes I am."_

_"Where are your parents?" The man asked._

_Will looked around and could not find his guardians. He shrugged and looked up at the man. "I don't know."_

_"Do you have a number I may call? Maybe we can reach them to tell them where you are."_

_"Yes, Denise gave me this." Will stated handing the man a laminated card with numbers on it._

_"Okay, come with me over to the jungle gym you can play with my Sara until I find your parents." The man stated a friendly smile encouraging Will to follow._

_Will saw a large intricate looking gym structure surrounded by benches. Many kids were playing on it. One kid stood out from all the others, a young girl who Will was fascinated by. The man called out Sara's name and the girl started to walk over to Will._

_"Hello father, who is he?" The girl asked curiosity making her stare back as much as Will was staring at her._

_"This is..? What's your name son?"_

_"Will." Will answered the question._

_"Will he has lost his parents, I am going to try and call them to tell them where he is." The father explained._

_"All right. Do you want to play?"_

_"Sure." Will responded._

_Sara suddenly frowned and looked at Will sadly. "Your hurt." She said surprised._

_Will looked down at his leg and saw a small scratch on his knee where he had fallen down. "Let me put a band-aid on that."_

_Will would have rejected the offer if he wasn't fascinated by her so much that he couldn't refuse. She took a band-aid out of a small bag on the bench. The band-aid had pink flowers and hearts on it. She opened it and proudly pressed it against Will's cut. She smoothed the band-aid out slowly making sure it was not bumpy._

_"Thank you." Will stated not at all embarrassed that he had a pink band-aid on his knee._

_"Your welcome." Sara beamed and smiled at him._

_"Well young man it sounds like you live down the street from us. Why don't we walk the young man home Sara."_

_"All right but we have to stop and get ice cream first."_

_"Of course, I promised." The man smiled and held out his hand to his daughter. "Your invited too, Will."_

_"Thank you." Will stated and took the man's hand._

_Will enjoyed his ice cream with Sara. They talked a lot and almost forgot about Sara's father until he reminded them that Will needed to go home. When they got to Will's house Will's guardian Denise began to talk to Sara's father. Will invited Sara up to his room, he showed her his car collection and she was able to name the car he had not gotten to finish his collection. He then showed her his movie collection and they were about to put in a movie when their parents called them down stairs._

_"Your in luck Will." Denise stated smiling. "Sara will be going to your school next week."_

_"That's great." Will said happy to know someone at the new school._

_"Yeah, I can introduce you to all my friends." Sara stated happy to have a new friend for a new school year._

_"Say good-bye to Will, Sara we have to go."_

_"Bye Will see you tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow?" Both parents asked._

_"We agreed to ride our bike's down to the park together." Sara explained._

_"She is going to show me how to get to school." Will explained so that Denise would think the trip was not just recreational._

_"Okay," Denise smiled at how friendly Will had become. He had been very shy to the few children she had tried to introduce him to, she was happy he had found one friend._

_"See you later." Will said. Sara waved as the door closed._

_+~+~ 7 yeas later_

_Will woke up for school and remembered what day it was. He showered and got dressed;. He rushed down stairs he didn't want to be late for his first day of High School._

_"Good morning Will." Denise stated as she looked up from cooking her eggs._

_"Good morning." Will said grabbing his lunch and a pop-tart; he ran out the door. He was able to get to the bus stop as the bus was slowing down. He got on and looked for Sara. She was no where to be seen. He frowned they had talked forever about going to the same high school together about signing up for the same classes and sticking together for their freshmen year._

_At school he searched for her, but could not find her. The entire day he kept searching. When he got home after school he walked to her house determined to find out what was going on. He stepped up to her door and rang the doorbell. He heard voices inside and then a women opened the door. He was surprised since Sara's father had never remarried after his wife died._

_"Hello, I'm looking for Sara." Will stated._

_"Sara is busy." The women stated._

_"I was wondering why she wasn't at school? Is she sick?"_

_"No."_

_Will was even more confused. He heard his name being called from behind the women and smiled brightly as he saw Sara. Then frowned when he saw what she was wearing, a private school uniform._

_"Will I am sorry I wasn't able to tell you it happened so quickly."_

_"What happened?" Will asked._

_"My father, he..." Suddenly Will realized that Sara had been crying._

_"What's wrong Sara? What happened?" Will asked concerned. Sara's father had always encouraged him, he had acted like a pseudo father to him when he needed one._

_"Mr. Gearing passed away last night." The women stated._

_"Sara I'm so sor..."_

_"Young man Sara is too distressed right now to see anyone, please leave." The women interrupted._

_"No, Will is my best friend." Sara said pushing off the women's hands from her shoulders. Sara pushed past her and stepped out side with Will. "I'll be back later."_

_Will didn't argue he just followed Sara down the steps. They didn't speak for sometime each having too much to say and not knowing where to start. "That was my god mother." Sara finally spoke. "She did not approve of what my father was doing with my education or my lessons to become a women."_

_"I'm truly sorry for your loss Sara." Will stated knowing he needed to say something._

_Sara nodded, she was trying to hold back her tears. Will saw tears falling down her cheek silently. He pulled her over to one of the empty park benches and pulled her down to sit. Immediately she tucked herself into his arm and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I should have told you, it was so sudden. She came so quickly after the hospital had declared him dead. I really didn't have the strength..."_

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me."_

_"But I do, she wants me to leave everyone I knew at school. She wants me to..."_

_"Sara!" A yell from down the cobbled stone path caught both young teenager's attention. A young boy about their age was walking quickly down the path towards them. Will immediately saw that he was angry his hands clenched his mouth set in a frown._

_"Oh no." Will heard Sara say before the boy came up to them._

_Will looked up at him not knowing what to expect. The boy was built as a runner lean and tall. He wore the same Academy symbol as Sara. "What are you doing with another boy?"_

_"James, I'm not your girlfriend." Sara stated, anger in every word of the statement. She also clung tighter to Will._

_Will's senses were on alert, why was this boy laying claim to Sara. She had not even agreed to go out with him._

_"Leave her alone." Will stated. "Can't you see she is still mourning for her father."_

_The kid looked at him and sneered. "You must be her 'best friend'. Well she's running with a new crowd from now on, she has no more time for you."_

_"What makes you think she would want to be friends with you." Will stated getting up._

_"Stop, both of you." Sara yelled getting both of their attentions. "James I'm not your boyfriend, leave me alone."_

_"It doesn't work like that." The boy smiled. "If you want to get out of this small town and go to nursing school you need to get the right education. Soundhill High is not going to help you get out of here, they only teach hicks and drop-outs. The Academy is the best place to go, you know that. My mother is willing to pay for the education, we sacrificed a lot to move here from the city. The least you could do is be grateful."_

_"I am grateful and I told you I owe you both a lot for your..."_

_"I said their was only one thing you could do for me." The boy smiled like a cat who had just cornered his prey and knew they had no way out._

_"You don't owe him anything Sara." Will stated anger boiling to a breaking point._

_"Your little tryst with Sara is over boy, give someone who will be able to provide for her a chance." The boy stated sneering down at Will even though they were the same height._

_"She has a right to choose who she want to be with, it is her life to live." Will said looking at Sara, knowing she was smart enough to make the right decision._

_"Will, I'm sorry. I owe Mrs. Simmons and James a lot. I can't say no."_

_"Sara wait."_

_"Leave her alone Will Lennox."_


End file.
